The Legend of the Japanese Red Maple
by wolfpack
Summary: AU: My version of how the Japanese maple changes colors done Kenshin style! The story behind those beautiful crimson leaves. R
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: **This is just my version of how the Japanese maple got its beautiful crimson coloring. I hope I'm not treading on anyone's toes because I'm not sure if there are other stories out there on this subject. If there are, forgive me! This is just my own version and I do this for fun!

Ok, this is just the prologue so if you're wondering where the main characters are, they appear in the next chapter! Please remember that I write for fun and that this story just started. Wait until the later chapters to decide if you like this story or not! There may be a few rewrites of this in the future since I want to post this before leaving for Maine on an RV trip.

With that said and done, I hope you enjoy my newest story!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_The Legend of the Japanese Red Maple_**

**Prologue**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" a voice yelled. Footsteps sounded and the oak door creaked open on its brass hinges.

"Grandma!" a young boy exclaimed as he flew forward and embraced the old lady.

"I hope Kenji doesn't cause too many problems while he's here," the young father said apologizing for his son's actions. "I want to thank you again for taking care of him while I'm in Hawaii."

The old lady smiled at her son, "Kenji is a good boy and I'm always happy to have him over."

The smell of baking cookies drifted through the door and reached Kenji's father. He sniffed and wished his flight didn't take off so early.

"Please stay for awhile. The cookies are almost done and I'm sure Kenji wants to stay with you a while longer before you leave."

"You know I can't mom. This business trip is a great opportunity and I can't afford to miss my flight," the man said as he ran a hand through his hair.

The old lady sighed, "That's ok. I suppose there's always time to talk when you get back." She smiled.

"Sugar cookies!" a surprised voice exclaimed from somewhere in the house.

"I better go," the man said as he stepped off the porch. "Good bye Kenji, don't cause too much trouble for grandma!"

"Bye dad, I won't!" the little boy yelled back.

"I'll see you next Sunday," the old lady smiled as she watched her son step into his car.

He waved before backing out of the driveway and Kenji came outside to wave back. When his father was out of sight, the little boy became bored and his mind drifted back to the cookies.

"Are the cookies done? Can I have one?" he asked.

His grandmother smiled, "They're almost finished and of course you can have one." She closed the oak door before following the energetic boy back into the kitchen. Once there, she slipped on an oven mitt and pulled the tray out of the oven.

"They smell really good," Kenji said as he watched his grandmother place the tray on the counter.

"Be careful not to touch them or you might get burned. They'll be cool enough to eat in a few minutes and until then I can tell you a story if you want," the grandma offered.

Kenji's face lit up and he grinned, "Can you tell me one about our family?"

"Why would do you always ask for stories about the past?" the woman teased as she reached for the book containing family traditions and legends.

"Because those are the most interesting!" the boy insisted as he sat on the floor preparing to listen.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit in a chair?" she saw Kenji nod. "Now, which story do you want to hear?"

The book was old and dusty. It had a beautiful leather cover and gold leafing on the pages. The title read, "Okamimure Family Legends."

Catching sight of the title Kenji asked, "Why is it only spelled with one o? I thought our family name always had two of them."

The woman smiled, "This book is over one hundred years old. The spelling has changed over the years as it often does."

The boy nodded and stared out the sliding glass door. His eyes glided over the ivy growing on the north side of the house and scanned the yard for any changes since he was there last.

"Which story do you want to hear?" the woman asked as she cracked the thick book open. She thumbed through the pages in case the boy couldn't decide. A moment of silence passed between them and she looked up to see that Kenji was still staring out the window at the trees in her backyard. Puzzled, she wondered what exactly he was staring at.

"Why is that tree always red?" Kenji asked as he pointed out the one he was looking at.

His grandmother squinted and studied the tree for a moment before answering, "Kenji, that tree isn't always red. You always visit when it turns colors."

"What tree is it?" he asked as he turned his attention back to his grandmother.

"That's a Japanese red maple. It's the oldest tree in my yard and I've been told that it was here when this house was built. If I remember correctly..." she paused to thumb through the family book again, "...there's a story on that type of tree."

Kenji waited patiently as his grandmother leafed through the pages. After a few minutes she sighed, "I'm afraid that this story is a bit too violent for you."

Kenji scrunched up his nose and said, "I'm going to hear it one day. What difference does it make when I hear it?"

His grandmother was stunned that the eight year old had produced a completely logical answer; she had expected him to pout or throw a fit. After regaining her composure, she replied, "If you say it makes no difference when you hear it, then why do you want me to read it now?"

Kenji didn't like this answer and his smart-aleck remarks seemed to have left him. He opened his mouth, "But I want to hear it now!"

The old lady smiled. _'Just like his father when he was young. One moment he seemed to have the world wrapped around his finger, the next he was back to whining and screaming.' _"I suppose I could read it to you..." she watched as Kenji returned to smiling. "Kenji, you have to promise that you won't tell your father about this ok?"

The little boy nodded and asked, "What's the name of the story?"

His grandmother sat down and gazed at the pages before her beginning to read, "The Legend of the Japanese Red Maple..."

(**Author's Note: **I hope you're not too confused yet! The story begins to pick up next chapter and the main characters begin to appeare too. So, on to the next chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW**)


	2. Beginnings

**Author's Note: **This chapter is the one most likely to be rewritten. I'm not completely happy with it but it'll have to do until I get back from Maine etc. I hope you at least enjoy it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**Chapter One**_

Every legend derived from some true tale but it is your decision to believe if what is written in these pages is true or not...

Legend has it that all Japanese maple leaves used to be green all year round. They never changed color no matter what time of the year and their leaves remained as jade in color as they had when first planted. Therefore, no Japanese _red_ maples had ever existed. Many people were confused as to why their trees didn't turn colors – if the American's could have beautiful trees, why couldn't they?

There are many versions of how the Japanese maple's got their stunning color but this is a book of the Okamimure's and we too have our own epic tale...

* * *

"This has to be the hottest day of the year," Katsura grumbled as he tried to loosen his gi.

"I've never known you to be the complainer," Keitaro laughed. He glanced up at the sun and squinted, "I have to admit though it is getting pretty hot."

Tanaka smiled and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Kenshin never complains. I've got to give him points for that."

Bankotsu yawned and stretched. He eyed a group of women that was passing them, "Remind me why we're out here again. The boss has to be crazy if he thinks anyone's going to fight in this heat."

"He needs someone to scout and I suppose we just happened to be the lucky ones who got picked," Katsura said as he inspected the fish one of the street vendors was selling.

"The thing that I don't like is that he expects us to wear our uniforms whenever we're out. It's a dead give away what clan we work for and it makes it almost impossible to blend in with the rest of the crowd," Tanaka wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's not only that," Bankotsu said, "But whenever we're seen walking through the streets someone always thinks it's the perfect opportunity to attack."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Keitaro reassured them. "It's like you said, today is hot and no one would want to fight in this heat."

"I hope you're right..." Bankotsu muttered.

Katsura dropped behind the group and came up next to Kenshin, "How are you doing?" Icy blue eyes glared at him and Katsura shivered, "I was just asking..."

"I'm fine," came the clipped reply.

'_I can't believe this guy! How does he get off being rude to everyone? He's just a kid, hasn't he learned any manners yet?' _Katsura sighed and noticed that Kenshin had paused in the middle of the street. He glanced around nervously wondering if Kenshin had found someone following them. Katsura came up next to Kenshin and whispered, "Is anyone following us? How long do you think until they attack?"

The red head didn't reply and continued staring at someone in the crowd. Katsura frowned until he noticed what had caught the boy's eye.

A beautiful woman, carrying a basket of fish was walking down the steps of a business. She had brown hair and stunning eyes that shone gold in the sun.

Katsura laughed, "That's what you saw? And here I was thinking we were about to be attacked! You shouldn't scare me like that."

Kenshin ignored Katsura and said, "She smells like sakura..."

Katsura frowned and sniffed the air, "She does? Well, your nose must be better than mine because all I smell is rotting fish. That's Katsura Okamimure-"

"I thought Katsura was a boy's name," Kenshin smirked.

Katsura glared at the red head, "Her father was Japanese and mother was American. I'm guessing that her mother picked the name... but that's irrelevant. I've heard that she takes care of the family's dojo – it's only a few blocks away – because her father is fighting in the war and her mother died giving birth to her. She has people living at the dojo who teach classes and help with upkeep. I think it's strange that all she seems to do is live there."

By the time Katsura had finished his small speech, the girl had disappeared into the crowd and Kenshin had gone back to being silent. He thought of teasing Kenshin about spotting the girl but then decided against it. As he caught up to the rest of the group he thought to himself, '_If I did anything to annoy that basket case, he'd probably kill me.' _

The sun was beginning to set by the time the temperature cooled down and the group was in a better mood than before. They decided to treat themselves to a few rounds of sake and no matter how hard they tried, no one could get Kenshin to drink more than one cup.

He seemed more uptight than usual and as the group grew drunk Kenshin only seemed to grow more distant. The last rays of sun were streaming through the window he was sitting next to and it made his hair appear to be on fire. No one bothered him and he guessed it was because they feared that if they said the wrong thing, he'd kill them.

Something was bothering him and as the last of the sun's light disappeared, it was obvious to even the most drunken person that something was wrong.

"Did someone follow us here?" Keitaro asked. His breath reeked of alcohol and his speech was slightly slurred.

Kenshin refrained from commenting that it wasn't very hard to find them with all the noise they were making. His expression gave away their fears but Kenshin decided to validate, "Yes..."

He didn't have to comment on how they were the perfect target. More than half of the twelve in their group were too drunk to even stand. The other half knew that they had drunk too much to defend themselves.

Katsura growled, other than Kenshin, he was the only one who hadn't had more than one cup of rice wine. _'We're done for...' _

Kenshin noticed that everyone in their group was staring at him. _'They're all idiots! Didn't they notice that we were being followed...? It doesn't matter now; they'll all pay the price for their stupidity.' _

An arrow shot through the bamboo slats of the window Kenshin was sitting next to and felled its first victim. Bankotsu managed to pull a look of mild surprise before the arrow sticking out of his chest took his life.

Kenshin smirked as another arrow soared through the window in his direction. In one swift movement he drew his sword and split the arrow in half. Its hollow shaft clattered to the floor while the head sank into a support beam behind him.

Katsura cursed as the first assassins stepped through the doorway of the restaurant. It was Saitou and a few others of the Shinsengumi – also known as the Wolves of Mibu – one of their strongest enemies from a rival clan.

No introductions were needed and few threats passed between the rivals before swords were drawn and blood was spilt. Keitaro was the next one to fall but he managed to take out one of the Shinsengumi with him.

Kenshin refused to fight in the confined space of the restaurant. His sword cut the slats of bamboo on the window and he leapt out onto the empty city streets. Saitou didn't take too long to follow and in no time both men were engaged in a rather fearsome sword fight.

The moon was rising and its eerie glow lit up the opponent's swords. Blood from the battle inside began to trail down the steps of the restaurant creating a slick surface on the dry ground.

Out of the corner of his eye Kenshin could see that Katsura had managed to get himself outside as well. He was limping and Kenshin wondered how much longer he would last.

Kenshin traded another attack with Saitou and noticed that more of the Mibu Wolves had shown up. Besides Katsura, Kenshin seemed to be the only one left from their original group. He was severely outnumbered and someone was still firing arrows at him. Kenshin knew that his strength wasn't going to be enough to kill Saitou and he snarled as an arrow narrowly missed his leg.

A burning pain erupted in his abdomen and Kenshin noticed that the arrow had been meant to distract him.

Saitou smirked, "I expected better from the infamous Battousai."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kenshin coughed and tasted the metallic texture of blood. He smirked when he noticed his attack was going to work.

Saitou's smirk dropped off his face in an instant. Kenshin's sword bit through the skin under his left eye and scraped against his cheek bone. His nose was cut at the bridge and the attack had managed to slice the bone in half.

Kenshin staggered backwards and slid himself off the end of Saitou's sword. He could feel the blood from the wound drip down his leg. _'I'm not going to make it...' _

A gust of wind swept through the ally and pulled a few sakura petals with it. Kenshin's eyes widened and an idea flashed through his mind. He slashed at the group of people who had circled around to watch the fight and took off running in the direction he hoped would end up saving his life.

(**Author's Note: **Still working on editing the 'second' chapter. You'll have just have to wait till I get it right Oo **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**)


	3. Dojo life

**Author's Note: **I'm still working out a few things on this story but I think I'll keep the first few chapters the same after all. If not, then I'll tell you in the news section of my profile. Until then...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**Chapter Two**_

Kat grumbled to herself as she traveled through the streets of Kyoto. It was a hot day and everyone seemed to be in a sour mood. Her assignment had been to get fish for the cook but the heat seemed to have spoiled all of the meat the vendors were trying to sell. Not only that, but she had heard a rumor that a group of assassins was traveling nearby.

'_What did I do to deserve this? Why can't someone else do this job for me? I'm the owner of a respected dojo and I shouldn't have to do this job!' _she continued to silently complain when she spotted her good friend Megumi.

Before Kat could say hello, Megumi waved and called, "Katsura! It's nice to see you! What are you doing out here?"

Kat frowned, "Megumi, I hate it when you call me Katsura. Please just call me Kat!"

The short Japanese woman laughed as she walked over, "Poor Kat, having to have a man's name. Now no one will marry her!"

"Stop it!" Kat yelled. She knew that Megumi was just teasing her but Kat had better things to do in the heat then get teased.

"I'm sorry. So, what are you doing out here in this heat? Don't tell me Cook sent you on another one of her errands!" Megumi laughed.

Kat sighed, "I'm looking for some decent fish but it all seems to have spoiled in the heat."

Megumi appeared thoughtful then she snapped her fingers, "I have an old friend who works at the Kusanagi restaurant. He always has fresh fish and I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a few."

Kat smiled, "Thanks Megumi."

The older woman bowed and said that she had other business to attend to. She was the town doctor and Kat guessed that Megumi had been running an errand for medicine when she had bumped into her. The two girls enjoyed spending time together and Kat had learned a few things from Megumi as a part time apprentice.

Kat bowed and said that she was grateful for the news. As she neared the Kusanagi, Kat noticed that there were more and more people whispering that a group of assassins were headed their way. She sighed and entered the restaurant. After asking around for the manager, she was able to speak to him about getting a few fish to take home. They were able to strike a deal and Kat handed him a few coins while a waitress was sent to get a basket for Kat to carry the fish in.

Kat thanked them for the fish and picked up the heavy basket. As she was heading down the steps she could feel someone watching her. The noise level of the crowd had been reduced to whispers and Kat's eyes widened as she heard someone next to her say that a hitokiri was among the group passing by. When Kat looked up she was shocked to see that one of the group members was staring at her.

The crowd had parted for them to pass so from where Kat was standing she had a pretty good view of who everyone was talking about. Her eyes widened even more when she realized which member was staring at her. _'It's the Battousai of the Choushu clan! What is a member of Kiheitai doing around here? What is an Ishin Shishi doing here?!' _

The students of her dojo had often talked about the Battousai and how he could slay any man that stood before him. She had heard so many rumors about him that she wasn't always sure which ones to believe. A shiver ran down her spine and she wondered how many of the rumors were true.

Someone walked up to the fearsome man and appeared to be whispering something. They traded a few words before continuing on their way. Kat felt relieved that those icy blue eyes were off her. His red hair was the last she saw of him before the crowd began to shake out of their stupor. Rumors began to spread like wildfire and Kat sighed. She could only hope that no one noticed that the Battousai had been staring at her.

Kat shifted the basket of fish in her arms again before making her way home. When she reached the gates to the dojo, the kendo class had let out and they greeted her as she passed. The older students were more polite and offered to help her with the basket of fish. She declined and thanked them for being so nice.

"I'll help you carry that," another person offered when he saw Kat struggling not to drop the basket of fish.

Kat's eyes widened when she noticed that it was the kendo instructor, Aoshi. She liked to watch him train the students and his strength often ended up intimidating her. Kat had a vague feeling that he might like her and this was the only thing that kept her from running away when he spoke to her.

"This is a woman's job," Kat reminded him as he took the basket. She was glad that he had taken the load off her but she didn't want to embarrass him in front of the students. Some of the younger ones were looking at them and giggling while the older ones looked slightly jealous that she had let their teacher carry the basket.

"I don't mind," he said as Kat walked along side him to the kitchens. His short black hair was the only thing that Kat could see over the basket. Aoshi held the awkward load in front of his face so aquamarine eyes were concealed. Kat wondered how he managed to keep from tripping or walking into anything.

"It took you long enough!" the cook exclaimed as she saw Aoshi and Kat approach.

"If you knew I'd take this long then why didn't you send someone else?" Kat snapped. She didn't really like the cook and it didn't help that it was still extremely hot outside.

The cook sighed, "Kat, I've told you before that I can't ask anyone else. Aoshi is busy with the students and Hiko only comes for a few hours a day to help around the house. You don't ever seem to be busy so that's why it's your job to do my errands."

"I'm the owner of the dojo!" Kat protested. "It's degrading to be seen around town on one of your errands!"

Aoshi placed a hand on Kat's shoulder and she sighed. The cook just rolled her eyes and continued to gut the fish while an apprentice boiled water. Kat left the kitchen without another word and noticed that Aoshi didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

He noticed that she was looking at him, "I've heard that the Shinsengumi and Choushu clans are in town. I was wondering if you wanted me to stay the night for some extra protection."

Kat remembered having seen the Battousai earlier that day. He was no older than she and it scared Kat to know that he had already earned a reputation all around Japan for his killing techniques. He appeared harmless to Kat but the swords by his hip had said otherwise.

Kat turned her thoughts back to Aoshi, who was still waiting for an answer. "If it's not too much trouble for you, I think it would be a good idea."

He nodded his agreement and then left to usher the straggling students out the gate.

Kat watched him for a while before deciding that the floors needed to be swept. As she reached for the broom her mind began to return to the Battousai. _'Why was he looking at me? Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was someone else...' _She sighed heavily and tried to quell her racing heart. _'I'm glad that Aoshi is here to protect me. If anything, he'd probably be a match for the Hitokiri. I've never seen anyone that skilled at swordsmanship. But what happens if the rumors are true? What happens if he shows up and Aoshi isn't enough to stop him...?' _

(**Author's Note: **The next chapter will be up soon! I'm still trying to decide a few things... Would anyone mind if Kat wasn't human? Hehe... I'm still thinking about that one. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**)


	4. Kill me Kiss me

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took this long to post this chapter. Still not too happy with it but then again, I'm never completely happy with what I write... I'm still debating on where to go with this story. If I get stuck completely then I'm going to go with the Kat not being human thing. If not then she stays human and I figure out something else. Anyways, here's chapter four!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Something was keeping Kat from falling asleep that night. She had long ago abandoned her futon and had taken up wandering the halls for something to do to distract her mind. Kat gazed out across the yard from the covered porch that ran along the sides of the house. She noticed that the Japanese maple had a few branches broken off of it. The green leaves reminded her of bamboo rustling in the wind.

Kat stepped off the porch and wandered over to the blooming sakura tree her mother had planted before she had died. _'I don't belong here,' _Kat told herself. _'Everyone knows I'm a half breed and they treat me like dirt! Why did my father have to take an American for a wife?! Why did he leave me here alone to take care of this dojo?' _

Kat was nearing the gates that lead to the city streets when she heard shouting and loud hurried footsteps. The shouts were still soft and a ways away so Kat hurried to the side door next to the massive gate that lead into the dojo.

No sooner had Kat thrown open the door when she saw someone running towards her. It was a man and he appeared to be having a hard time staying on his feet. Kat was surprised when he stumbled and tripped. The person fell to the ground face first in a heap of skin and clothing.

Something was trailing behind him and like a ton of bricks it hit Kat. This man was bleeding to death and someone was chasing him. She was amazed when the man tried to pick himself up. He succeeded by using the hilt of his sword to support his weight. A moment that seemed like a lifetime passed by before the man turned to look at her. A flash of recognition raced across his face and he seemed satisfied that she had found him. In an instant, the man had gone limp and crumpled to the ground once again. This time he didn't get up and Kat began to panic.

The footsteps were getting closer and she made a split second decision that this man needed to be saved. Kat raced out into the street and grabbed onto the limp body, pulling as hard as she could to drag him inside the door.

'_I have to hide him!' _Kat spotted the woodpile and remembered that she had once used it as a child to hide in. She flung the tarp off and thanked god that no one had filled up the space she had once played in. Kat shoved the man inside and slid the tarp back over the pile. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to burst.

Another wave of panic rushed over her when she noticed that she had left a trail of blood from the street to the woodpile behind her. She desperately tried to wipe the blood from the pile to the door away with the wing of her kimono when she saw Aoshi emerge from one of the rooms that bordered the hall. Panicking, Kat once again made a fast decision and climbed on top of the man she had just saved, pulling the tarp covering the woodpile back in place.

A few seconds passed before Aoshi's silhouette was cast on the rough canvas. He past Kat and her hiding place. She guessed that he was at the door by the gate and hurried voices confirmed her thoughts.

"Where did he go?!" a furious voice yelled.

"Where did who go?" Aoshi's replied.

"Did you see a man walk by?" another male voice asked.

"I just came out here to see what was going on," Aoshi explained. "I haven't been here more than a few seconds."

"Saitou, the blood trail ends right here in the middle of the street!" someone exclaimed.

A curse followed and someone else spoke in hurried tones, "We're looking for the Battousai!"

"Saitou, do you think that he could have taken to the rooftops?"

"You're looking for the Battousai?" Aoshi's surprise rang in his question.

There were a few more whispers before someone cursed again, "Damn it! This doesn't make any sense!"

The men had obviously forgotten about Aoshi and his voice spoke again, "I hope you find him because if I find him before you he's as good as dead."

"Let's go!" someone ordered and Kat could hear them run off.

A door slammed shut and Aoshi's form was cast on the tarp again before Kat knew for sure that she was alone. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in. Her heart was still pounding hard in her chest as she pulled the tarp away from the pile to check that no one was there. She let it drop back into place before grabbing the man she was partly sitting on. Kat dragged him outside then pulled the tarp off the wood pile. She wrapped the man's limp body in the tarp then dragged him across the yard to the entrance of her room.

She slid the door open as quietly as she could before pulling the man in behind her and sliding the door shut. She had checked to see if there was a blood trail on the hall but other than the scuffs from shoes, there was no sign that anyone had just dragged a half dead person across the floor.

Kat took a deep breath before she could get the courage to unwrap the tarp. She had completely forgotten what the men at the gate had been speaking about and as she removed the tarp from the man's face, she couldn't help but let out a choked scream.

"Are you alright Kat?" Aoshi's voice asked.

He seemed to be extremely close by and Kat guessed that he hadn't yet returned to his own room. "I'm fine," she assured, "It's just a spider."

"Please stay in your room tonight alright? The Shinsengumi just came by looking for the Battousai..."

His concern touched Kat but she cut him off, "I'll stay in my room. You don't have to worry about that."

As his footsteps disappeared Kat turned her gaze back on the man before her. Her stomach did a flip flop and she leaned over to throw up.

'_It's the Battousai...' _

(**Author's Note: **Hope school doesn't suck too much for you guys yet. I know it does for me... :P Hopefully things will settle down next week. I'm thinking of starting an anime club at my school. That should be interesting... **PLEASE REIVEW!!!**)


	5. Unforgettable

**Author's Note: **Yahoo! Finally another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I just got stuck on where to go with this story so I didn't want to post another chapter until I got a few more ideas. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

For those Comfortably Numb fans: I've begun to rewrite the story (to match my schedule and the dates). Chapters one and two are already rewritten and I'm working on chapter three. The story line had changed a bit so you'll want to re-read it. More to come later!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**Chapter Four **_

There was blood everywhere. It coated her arms and clothes as well as the man lying on the floor before her. She was pale and her stomach threatened to empty the rest of its contents onto the floor. It took a few minutes of just staring at the man in front of her before Kat was able to regain some of her composure. She couldn't believe that the infamous Battousai was just lying in her room, bleeding to death.

She was shocked when the thought crossed her mind that she had the choice to just let him die. He had killed so many people and she had the power to make sure it never happened again. The longer Kat stared at his helpless unconscious face, the more convinced she became that this couldn't be the same person who had been staring at her earlier that day.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and wondered if she was walking into a trap. Suppose she did decide to help him? Then what? If he ever woke up, would he be like the wolf and strike her down at the first chance he got? Kat shook away the thoughts and sat for a few more minutes before deciding. No matter what happened, she wouldn't let this man die. Regardless of his past and of who he was right now he was just someone in desperate need of help.

Kat knew that by the time she summoned Megumi, he would have bled to death and she had wasted enough time deciding what to do with him already. Kat hoped that the little knowledge she had picked up from Megumi was enough to save his life. Working quickly Kat stripped his bloodied clothes away from his body. She used the water from a pitcher sitting on her dresser to wipe the blood away and a sewing needle to stitch any broken skin she found.

The worst of the wounds appeared to be on his abdomen, where a sword had impaled him. Kat could only hope that none of his organs had been punctured. The only other thing she could do was use some of bandages she kept hidden in a drawer to cover the wounds. Kat surveyed her work before breaking down sobbing.

She knew that what she had done would never save his life and it occurred to her for the first time that he would die.

"AOSHI!" she found herself screaming.

Her door flew open with a loud bang a few second later and for a moment nothing happened. Then Aoshi's strong voice thundered down the hall, "HIKO, GET MEGUMI!"

Kat could hear someone running across the yard behind her and she guessed that Aoshi had asked Hiko to stay the night as well.

"When did this happen?" Aoshi asked as he knelt beside Kat. He didn't yell at her and Kat was surprised that all he wanted to know was the truth.

She wondered if Aoshi knew who this man was. "Before you went to the gate and talked to the Shinsengumi-"

"I don't believe this!" Aoshi exclaimed.

Kat blinked in confusion, hadn't he just asked her politely to answer his questions?

"Don't you know what this means? You've just made us enemies to the Shinsengumi! Not only that, but if anyone – and I mean anyone – finds out that he's here, they're going to kill not only him but us too!" Aoshi yelled.

Kat remained silent and fixed her gaze at the floor beyond the Battousai's motionless body.

"Katsura! Aoshi! Are you ok? What's going on?" Megumi asked as she entered the room. Her questions fell short when she noticed who her new patient was. "I was in the neighborhood..." she tried again but her voice failed her.

Kat found her voice and ordered, "Don't just stand there Megumi!"

The older woman dropped to her knees and began tearing off the bandages. She used a pair of scissors to cut the thread that Kat had stitched the wounds with. After some extensive examination, Megumi cleansed the wounds with antiseptic and stitched them back up again. Kat helped reapply the bandages then waited for Megumi to tell them the extent of the damage.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she began bluntly. "I truly doubt that he'll live to see sunrise. I can't believe that he has even survived this long..."

"Megumi," Kat asked, "you won't tell anyone about him will you?"

Megumi's face contorted in anger. It was policy never to discuss patients no matter what the circumstances. She sighed, "As long as he doesn't pose as a threat I won't tell anyone. But if anything happens-"

"I'll be sure to take care of that," Aoshi said as he rummaged through the Battousai's clothing. He withdrew two swords and unsheathed one of them. "He's a ronin," Aoshi said with mild surprise, "Neither the swords or their hilts have any crests or markings on them."

Kat saw the moonlight from her window light up the metal with an eerie silver glow. Aoshi sheathed the sword he had been examining and glanced to Kat before leaving the room, "I wouldn't worry about anything Megumi. Thank you for coming."

Megumi rested a hand on Kat's shoulder, "You're crazy, you know that? You owe me big time for this kid... Get some rest ok?"

Kat managed a small smile, "Thanks Megumi."

She could hear Aoshi talk to Hiko about moving the body out of her room but Megumi cut him off saying that if they moved him even the slightest bit, they could kill him. Their voices eventually died away and Kat was left alone with a man who probably wouldn't make it to sunrise, which was only four hours away.

'_Does he deserve this?' _Kat wondered. _'He's killed so many people; does he really deserve to live?'_

A gust of cold wind blew through Kat's window and she noticed that she only had one blanket. She sighed and realized that her clothes were coated in blood. Her other sleeping kimono was still drying outside and Kat shuddered. _'He might not even make it to sunrise...' _she told herself. This thought didn't comfort her much but having no other choice; Kat stripped off her bloodied yukata and grabbed the sheets from her futon to lie down next to the Battousai.

Kat's skin broke out in goosebumps as she remembered who this man was. She prayed that no one would walk in on her and as she tried to fall asleep she muttered, "You owe me for this..."

(**A/N: **I'm sorry! It's taken me forever to get this out! I had thought about rewriting the first few chapters (like I am for Comfortably Numb) but then decided not to. too lazy Anyways, chapters 5 and 6 are written but not edited and I'm not completely satisfied with them but I promise that I will continue with this story! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


End file.
